CS10K
CS10K is a website created by MaiamaiHunt, Yuga, and Yoshifan101. It was the second website to be created after the CS10K article, and is named after the CS10K article, also known as "Collection Spotlight 10000" after an article on the website Zeldadungeon reached 10000 comments. The website became largely inactive after merging with Guardians of Termina to form The Curiosity Show. The CS10K Origin of the website: (by Yuga) Once upon a time there was a website called Zelda Dungeon, or ZD for short. ZD was a site dedicated to Zelda news, games and other crap involving Zelda. There was quite the community there at the time, which mainly revolved around the Hyrule Avengers being dorks and a general hatred towards anything to do with waffles (courtesy of ZD’s troll, Yepper, who had been terrorizing the place for eons). Many article series were going at the time: Monday Comic Corner, Majora’s Memes and the one that started this whole thing: the collection spotlights. Collection spotlights were just that: a chance for all Zelda fans to showcase their large hordes of consumer goods with Zelda labels on them. The comment sections on these articles typically involved people complimenting the collection, people being envious of the collections, and people who wanted to know where to find a certain item in the collection. Things progressed quite normally with this series for some time, until the poster of the articles (Tyler) found the mother of all collections, a collection belonging to a user by the name of Ikhana (Check out her site at: http://www.ikhanakingdom.com), and she possessed a seemingly endless horde of Zelda merchandise. Now the comments section consisted of mostly awestruck people, even so, a bit of talk ensued, and I suggested that we pool our funds and go to Norway so that we could take it for ourselves! This idea caught on pretty fast, and soon enough, we were (jokingly) making full plans to do this. That article racked up comments fast, and soon enough we were sitting pretty at 600 comments. Around then, Tyler showed up, and we felt bad, after all, we had just trashed a comment section. However, Tyler was fine with this, and even told us we could continue doing whatever on that article, so we started using it as a chatroom, where we could post almost anything we wanted. We even had internet “parties” of sorts, and around 1500 comments (I think), we decided we wanted to break the record for the most comments on a Zelda Dungeon article. Of course, we weren’t going to attempt such a thing without Tyler’s consent first, and he even provided us a list of the records to beat. So we set out, with the aim to beat the record of 2754 comments. We commented regularly, and eventually we did what had seemed impossible: we beat the previous record. We were ecstatic after that, and we even decided to keep commenting, after all, we had become quite close through this whole thing. So after clearing the 4000 comments mark, things were beginning to slow down. The article had fallen off the first page, and we had seemingly exhausted every Zelda-related discussion topic imaginable. But soon we would experience a revitalization. The prospect of getting over 9000 comments (because memes) was fuel enough for us to get more comments then were even possible by normal ZD coment section standards. Along the way, we recruited lurkers, regular members and even the infamous troll of ZD, Yepper. With the help of those we recruited, we reached 9001 comments, thus fulfilling the wishes of the DragonBall Z fans. We didn’t stop there of course. No, 10000 comments was just too close to resist. We continued commenting, and sooner than expected, we achieved 10K comments. The 10Kth comment was a speech by Tyler,proclaiming that we were the greatest comment section, and thus he named us the CS10K.Here is his speech (oh boi): “Ladies and Gentlemen, It has been an honor conversing with you on this comment thread. We have struggled, been speechless, had parties, talked and plotted about raiding Ihkana's collection, we have had periods of silent patches of no comments and hours of reaching thousands of comments. This website has seen over 5000 articles, but only this one has risen from the ashes. Above important articles of game releases and spoiler alerts we have quickly passed. We have seen video comments, conversed about our favorite games, Tetra's artwork, Yoshifan being the greatest and highest commenter ever, some spamming by yepper, hero of legacy starved in order to see this comment get posted, and many other brave troops and commenters. Will more comments follow? yes, will they be a part of THE 10000, no. We have made history. We can all remember passing the record at 4000 and refusing to stop. Congratulations to all of you. It has been an honor commenting with you. In closing, I ask, if you were of the 10000, respond below, so we have a listing of all those who made history! Hylians unite. We are CS10K”. And so we became the CS10K, the greatest group in ZD history, surpassing the “might” of even the Hyrule Avengers, and our insatiable thirst for comments was still present in our minds, and we continued commenting even farther. More lurkers joined (Like Rupee), but soon we were to face a great terror, a foul beast sent from the depths of...Yepper’s imagination. Yeah, he was trolling us. And I respect him for that. Anyways, at the time the troll by the name of Kira Death God was a mere annoyance, almost entertaining in fact. He got squashed by a mod, and we continued, even going so far as to have a movie night together. That was the high point of CS10K life, and it only got worse from there. The morning after the movie night in fact, I woke to a terrible thing: our beloved article was dead, at around 20K comments (it works now though, here’s a link: http://www.zeldadungeon.net/2014/02/collection-spotlight-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words) . We were heartbroken, but Tyler let us use another of his articles to continue our commenting. Holy shit this is a long story. Imma make a f*cking book outta dis crap. Anyways, we moved to a new article, and went about our lively business. The April Fools prank (described in detail in my bio) also happened on this article. Now, remember that troll from before? Kira Death God (who was also Yepper)? Well it seems he wasn’t quite done with us, because at less than 10K comments, he struck us with all his spamming might, and I mean it. By the end of t he day there were almost 20K comments on that article, and even though most of those disappeared when Kira was banned again, the effects remained, and another article was killed because of us. Now if you can imagine, Tyler was getting very mad at us for what was happening, and he told us to stop using ZD as a chatroom. That was a sad day for all of us. We exchanged emails and vowed to keep in contact, but many of the CS10K members were lost. For a while we communicated over email, and we tried to find somewhere to stay (MaiamaiHunt made a site, but it wasn’t great, so we used the Hyrule Avengers site). I couldn’t access the site because of technical difficulties, but I kept in touch via email. After some time, MH made a Tumblr site that had Disqus, and that was a keep, but even then, there was very little activity. Tyler also completely abandoned us. Three months passed, and during that time I vanished even from email contact (illness), Yoshi had to leave, and things were in general shitty. Things started to get better when Yoshi and myself came back, and we even passed the cursed mark of 20K. In between 20K and 30K however, MH decided it would be a good idea to invite some of her real friends to the site. It was a welcome burst of vitality at first, but it soon turned sour when Senshi decided to steal the 30K milestone. Ever since that moment, many people have had it out for Senshi. Things still progressed though, and it was generally not bad, although there was the occasional argument over who got a milestone. In fact, things were pretty decent…Until the prank. Oh Boi. The whole prank is described in greater detail below, but the quick version is; Hero of Time and I decided to make people think that Guardians of Termina (our sister site, who came into existence when we were at about 20K, which was mid-July of 2014) had been hacked. Stuff happened, and the whole thing GoT (get it? it's a pun) out of hand, and HoT and myself ended up feeling like assholes. Of course, Michkori wanted me banned after the whole thing was revealed to be a hoax, but most other people wanted to forgive and forget, and I confronted him with this, which ended up with him ragequitting. He came back a bit later thanks to his “wife”, Sheik. That brings us to the current, where recently a thread for selfies has been created (so now we know what everyone looks like, except HoT, who is a pansy), but relations between Michkori and myself were still..tense. We didn't talk at all really. Eventually, the whole thing faded from everybody's mind, and things went back to normal for a while, with only a few minor disagreements about rules and such happening. All went well really until...the merge. Anyways, that’s about all you need to know about CS10K. That is one long-ass thing. I could make a great book of this... “Of Waffles and Death Gods: Tales of an Internet Adventure”. Current Moderators: MaiamaiHunt (admin) Yuga (admin) Hero of Time (admin) Yoshifan101 ShadowSect Hero of Legends TheMightyDekuWarrior Scott The Merge: The Merge was the, well, merge of Guardians of Termina and CS10K, and easily the most hectic and chaotic period in either site's history, filled with arguments and many Coca-Cola induced rage outbursts. Now you might be wondering why anybody woud want to merge the sites in the first place? Well for one, the sites shared many users, with me, Yoshi, Ook and a bunch of others I'm too lazy to mention bouncing between the sites. The problem was, often one site would have more commenters than the other one, resulting in very little activity on the other site and the people who frequented only that site being upset. In the period before the merge, a lot of switching was taking place, and fights usually meant somebody would leave to the other site, fights would happen there, and so on. I don't remember the exact details, but one night while a fight was happening, somebody (I think it was MH or it could have been me idr) suggested that we just merge the sites so people wouldn't constantly be switching, and so no one site would have reduced activity. I immediately loved the idea, so I started campaigning for Guardians of Termina and CS10K to become one site. Holy crap things got ugly when I did. Not everybody felt the way I did about the merge, and a decent sized group were completely opposed, mostly on the GoT end of things. I honestly don't want to get into specifics about what happened in between, but there were a whole lot of outbursts, and many people didn't even want to stay on either site because people were fighting so often. I'll admit, a very large portion of the conflict was between me, Ook, Shadow and Hero of Time. This was also the end of all discussion about things on the site being open, many Skype groups were formed so people could vent behind each other's backs, which ultimately (in my opinion) made the conflict much worse. The main argument for the merge was that we could combine the best of both the sites, as well as ending feuds about activity on one site or the other. The main argument against it was that the people who didn't want it had nothing to gain from it, and that the two sites were too different, with GoT being more structured and professional and CS10K being more carefree and chaotic. These arguments went on for a while, but in the end, it was agreed to merge the two sites. And thus the Curiosity Shop was born. Category:Lists Category:Websites